Banishment Search Test
by Arikashika5985
Summary: A new dimension appears in the Soul Society and the only way to enter it is to get banished to it for however many years Head Captain Yama says. only 1 Soul Reaper is able to enter it from getting banished to it. Read it to find out what I mean (rated T just in case) Yes i know this summary sucks
1. The New Dimension

**Ch. 1**

**The New Dimension**

For once the day was nice with no Hollows or anything else appearing out of nowhere. The captains of each squad where on assignments to survey the Soul Reaper land. Although, the Captain of Squad 12, Mayuri Kurotsuchi and his team searched through the dimensions to make sure nothing was out of the ordinary.

So far, they found nothing that seemed unusual. Every place they searched was clean. None of the Squads found anything either.

But elsewhere, in a far off land, Squad 10 suddenly felt a strange spiritual pressure. Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya felt as though something was calling him the minute he felt that spiritual pressure.

"What the-?" He wondered as he looked around for the source of it.

"Captain!" Lieutenant Rangiku Mastsumoto shouted, coming over to him.

"Rangiku," Toshiro said, turning around to see her.

"That spiritual pressure… it's…"

"Overwhelming, I know." Toshiro looked around again. Then gasped suddenly jerking his head towards the sky. A ripple was opening in the sky, slowly opening up to reveal something they've never seen before.

"What the? What's that?" Toshiro wondered. He went towards it and found out quickly that whatever it was wouldn't let him through when he tried putting his hand through it. "Hmph. Well, this is just great… huh?" His soul phone started going off. He answered it, "this is Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya… yeah something just appeared in the area we're currently in Captain Kurotsuchi… What's it look like? Um… a replica of the Valley of Screams only… more… it's hard to explain… hm? Well there's barrier that won't allow me to go through to check it out more… alright, understood." He hangs up his soul phone and puts it back in his kimono.

"Captain?" asked Rangiku.

"Gather the squad. We're heading back to the Soul Society to report this to the Head Captain," Toshiro told her. She nodded as she went to get the squad.

It didn't take them very long to get back. However, on the way back Toshiro kept hearing something calling him. He asked his squad if they heard something. They all answered no. That got him wondering even more about that new place.

The minute they got back, the Head Captain was standing at the front gate with the other Captains waiting for Toshiro. "Captain Hitsugaya, please give your report," said the Head Captain. Toshiro told them the whole story about the area that just opened up. He even told them about that voice or whatever that he could hear and his squad couldn't.

"Well… this is a predicament. Can't get in the place to check it out and what's this voice or whatever you hear, Captain Hitsugaya?" asked Captain Kurotsuchi, with that grin of his.

"Well…" Toshiro took a minute to listen in a little bit more since he could still hear it. "It sounds like a child. That's all I can figure out right now."

"I see… we have to investigate this new dimension as soon as possible," Head Captain Yamamoto told them. "We must figure out a way to get through the barrier."

The Captains went with Toshiro back to where the dimension appeared while the other squad members stayed at the Society.

Once there, they had to figure out what to do next. The Captains went up to the barrier to see if they could get through and couldn't. They tried a few different things to get through. Still no good. Nothing they did got them through it. Even their Zanpakuto couldn't do anything to it. Nothing they did worked. Even Ichigo couldn't break through the barrier.

"Damn it. This isn't getting us anywhere," Ichigo complained.

_Banishment for however long. Banishment_

"Huh?" Toshiro wondered. He looked around. "What was - hang on a minute. What do…" He stared at the dimension in the sky.

_Banishment for however long. Please help me. Banishment… help… please…_

"Banishment?" Toshiro wondered to himself. He placed a finger on his chin thinking. "Head Captain!" Once he finally understood, he had to let the Head Captain know right away.

"Captain Hitsugaya. Have you figured something out?" Head Captain Yama asked turning to face Toshiro.

"Well, sort of. That voice I still hear… said something about getting banished there for however long. So…" Toshiro was stopped by the Head Captain.

"I have to banish someone there?!" He shouted. Toshiro winced as how high he yelled. All the other captains heard the Head Captain and lined up behind Toshiro.

Toshiro was about to say something else when that voice suddenly entered his head and started driving him crazy. He clutched his hands over his ears, falling to his knees with his eyes wide.

"Captain Hitsugaya!" shouted Captain Ukitake as he fell to his knees beside Toshiro. "Captain Hitsugaya…?"

"That voice! It's in my head! Make it stop!" Toshiro shouted, trying to get ahold of himself but found it more difficult.

_Banishment. Banishment. Banishment. Help. Help. Help. Banishment. Help._

Was all that Toshiro was able to hear in his head. He closed his eyes tightly as Captain Ukitake placed a hand on his shoulder.

That's when the Head Captain understood what to do. He told the Captains the plan and Toshiro was all for being the bad guy this time around.

The new dimension suddenly disappeared and ended up appearing on Sokyoku Hill. The captains returned to the Seireitei shortly after Toshiro stood up, not hearing the voice so loudly now.

The captains were able to fill in their squads about the plan. Most of the Lieutenants were against it, but they had no choice but to go with it. Toshiro nearly screamed at Rangiku when she wouldn't stop chatting about not wanting him to do it.

"Listen Rangiku. This has to be done in order to enter that place. Since I can hear this voice and no one else can… apparently… Head Captain figured I was the best candidate for this assignment. That means you'll be in charge of the squad until I get back, Rangiku."

"But Captain…"

"Rangiku… this has to be done. We have to know what this other dimension is and like."

"I… understood Captain."

"Heh. Ichigo was saying the same thing, but he had no choice but to go with it like everyone else."

Rangiku wanted to cry, but didn't. She knew whenever her Captain's mind is made up, it can't be changed. She decided to go to bed for a while.

Toshiro went to his office to do some paperwork before the time was right to actually put the operation in motion.

...

Please review ^_^


	2. Hard Week

**Ch. 2**

**Hard Week**

After Toshiro was done with the paperwork that cluttered his desk, he decided to go to the records room to help him figure out a decent crime to do to get banished to that new dimension. Without making the crime over the top and getting him executed instead. Once he found the area where the records of the Soul Reapers who had been banished, he took one book off the shelf to read through it.

"Hm… well this doesn't help," he sighed closing the book and putting it back on the shelf. Trying a different book, didn't help him either. He groaned in frustration going through all the banishment records. "This isn't getting me anywhere!" He punched the floor only to get his knuckles all blooded up.

"Captain Hitsugaya. What are you doing here at this late hour," Captain Ukitake asked out of nowhere.

"Trying to figure out what I can do to get banished to that new dimension. Without making it an over the top execution crime. These records are not helping at all," Toshiro told him, looking at his bloody knuckles.

"Maybe Captain Kurotsuchi has an answer," Captain Ukitake told him. "What do you think?"

"He was going to be my next visit, actually."

"Let me have a look at that hand of yours, Captain." Toshiro sighed and allowed Ukitake to examine his hand. Ukitake cleaned up the blood around his knuckles. "Oh my. How hard did you hit the ground? I can see your bones."

"Uh… well… out of frustration I'd say super hard." Ukitake had some bandages in his kimono, so he took them out and bandaged up Toshiro's hand.

"Thank you for that, Captain Ukitake," said Toshiro.

"It's no problem, Captain Hitsugaya." Toshiro walked off, towards the Research and Development building. Ukitake went with him just because he wasn't sure how things would play out just yet.

Knocking on the door, Nemu came to open the door. "Yes. May I help you, Captains?"

"I need to speak with Captain Kurotsuchi," Toshiro told her.

"Yes. Right this way. He's been expecting you, Captain Hitsugaya," Nemu told him as she led the two Captains to Kurotsuchi's lab.

Once inside the lab, Toshiro got a weird feeling. "Ah, Captain Hitsugaya. I've been expecting you. Having trouble figuring out a suitable crime to commit, eh?" his grin made Toshiro shudder a bit.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Toshiro thought as he nodded.

"Ha! Going through the records didn't help much so you came straight to me!" Kurotsuchi laughed a bit. Toshiro slightly growled. "Take this, Captain Hitsugaya," Kurotsuchi hands Toshiro a vile with a purple-ish red substance in it. "Drink that and this time next week, you won't be yourself at all. It'll turn you temporarily into an Arrancar."

"An Arrancar!?" Toshiro and Ukitake shouted in shock.

"Are you crazy!?" Ukitake asked in a shout. "What if Captain Hitsugaya is stuck that way?!"

"It is true that this vile hasn't been tested yet, but I can assure you that it is temporary. Although I can't say it'll be painless going through the transformation. It should last for at least a month then you'll go back to normal at best," explain Kurotsuchi.

Ukitake argued with Kurotsuchi for a long while. During that time, Toshiro stared at the vile in his hand. He thought about what Kurotsuchi explained to him about what he can expect to happen.

"Can I really… willingly turn into an Arrancar… just to get banished…?" Toshiro asked himself. "He said a month I'd be one if I decide to do it. Should I actually do it?"

_Do it, do it, do it, do it! Please I need help!_

Toshiro thought on it a little longer, then drank the whole vile while the two Captains were still arguing. They stopped, turning towards Toshiro once they felt a disturbance.

"Toshiro!" Ukitake shouted. Toshiro was holding his throat and dropping the now empty vile. He choked as if he was being strangled. Gasping like he wasn't allowed to breathe for days.

Captain Ukitake was scared for the young Captain of Squad 10 now. It went on for a few hours before Toshiro was finally able to breathe again and not choke so hard. "Damn it, Kurotsuchi," Toshiro growled in a huff.

"Those episodes as I call it will happen frequently until you fully change," Kurotsuchi told him with that creepy grin of his. "Don't plan to get much sleep this week, Captain Hitsugaya. Of course I'll notify the Head Captain about this plan."

He disappears as Toshiro growls harshly. He felt a weird sensation going through his veins, as if he was burning on the inside. Captain Ukitake didn't know what to do. Only that he had to get Toshiro back to his barracks as soon as possible.

Meanwhile, in the Head Captain's room, Captain Kurotsuchi explained about the thing he gave Toshiro. "You gave him what?!"

"It was an untested vile that temporarily turns a Soul Reaper into an Arrancar. Captain Hitsugaya already consumed it. So by this time next week he'll temporarily be an Arrancar in order to get banished. He couldn't figure out a good crime to do without going overboard, so he came to me," explained Captain Kurotsuchi. "So, I don't think he'll be able to attend any Captains meetings during this week. Unless you actually want to see him in severe pain. The transformation isn't painless."

"I see."

Ukitake got Toshiro back to his barracks and gently laid him in his bed. "Idiot," he huffed. "Wait. He might've heard that voice again… so maybe that's one reason why he drank it." Toshiro was out cold and couldn't hear a thing. "His skin is unusually heated. Maybe that's a side effect."

The door opened up suddenly as Rangiku entered the room. "Captain Ukitake? What are you doing here?" Ukitake sighed and told her what happened.

"Wh-what?" Rangiku couldn't find her voice. She couldn't believe her captain would willingly drink something that would turn him into an Arrancar. To her, it made sense but didn't make sense at all. She looked at her captain, out cold in his bed. "Honestly," she sighed. "Thank you for bringing him back here, Captain Ukitake."

"It's no problem. But a word of caution Rangiku. Don't expect your captain to be himself at all, but… don't forget he doesn't mean any harm or foul behavior."

"Understood. Thank you Captain." Captain Ukitake nodded then left for his barracks. Still feeling scared for the young captain.

~Day 1~

Toshiro walked through the Soul Society. Feeling his skin still burning from last night. He couldn't shake the feeling that he made a mistake drinking that vile. Rangiku walked with him just because she was worried about him. After Captain Ukitake told her what had happened last night… she didn't want to leave her captain until she had no choice.

They went towards a little bakery in town for some food. The bakery owner came outside and saw the two coming. "Captain Hitsugaya, Lieutenant Matsumoto. Out for a stroll today?" she asked with a smile.

"Got anything freezing cold?" Toshiro asked her, sitting down on a small bench outside the shop.

"Oh, um. Wait here. I'll go see what I have," she said and went back inside her bakery to see about anything freezing for Toshiro.

"Are you alright, Captain?" Rangiku asked, looking at him with concern.

"Other than the fact that I feel on fire… I'm fine, Rangiku," Toshiro told her, crossing his arms. "He didn't say that damn vile would cause burning like this." The shop owner came back out to the two with a couple of snow cones. She placed them down beside Toshiro and Rangiku. "This is all I have that's freezing cold, Captain Hitsugaya."

"Thank you," Toshiro said as he ate one snow cone in a snap.

"Um… you can have mine Captain." Toshiro gave Rangiku a small smile and finished off the second snow cone as well. He stood up, thanking the shop owner again as he gave her some cash.

"He doesn't look so good," Rangiku thought as she walked with Toshiro down the street again. Shortly after they turned the corner towards the training grounds, the captain of squad 2 appeared in front of them.

"Captain Hitsugaya. Are you insane?!" Soi Fon asked him in a little growl.

"You could say that…" Toshiro sighed.

_Hurry up. I'm dying in this place. Please hurry_

Toshiro growled, "Doesn't help that; that voice keeps nagging me to hurry up."

"Damn," Soi Fon huffed. Shortly after they talked, Toshiro suddenly felt as if someone was choking him as well as his blood boiling. He dropped to his knees, holding his neck and groaning painfully.

"Captain!" Rangiku fell down beside him in worry. "Captain!" Toshiro gasped hard, choking even more for hours. Soi Fon had to admit this was scaring her to see. "What the hell…? Toshiro…" she thought in slightly in fear. "Hm?" She noticed something happening to Toshiro's arms. His skin started poking out like bumps going in and out.

"Grr… d…. damn it…" Toshiro groaned painfully. The moment this episode was done, he passed out.

"Captain!" Rangiku caught him before he hit the ground. She picks him up gently, turning to Captain Soi Fon, "Pease excuse me Captain Soi Fon." Runs off towards the squad 10 barracks.

Soi Fon stood there, shocked and scared for the youngest captain. She shook it off, then continued with her squad's training.

That night, Toshiro couldn't get to sleep at all. His arms were in pain as that bumpy stuff started doing it again. He kept his squad up that not, slightly screaming in pain.

~Day 2~

Toshiro walked around the Soul Society again. But this time running into Shunsui on his way down the street.

"Toshiro. How are you feeling today?" Shunsui asked.

"Uh…" Toshiro shrugged, not knowing what to actually say to that question.

"I see." The two walked down the street towards some empty alleyways. After a little while, Toshiro suddenly gasped sharply, grabbing his throat yet again and clutched his right leg.

"Toshiro!" Shunsui shouted in shock. Feeling helpless watching the young captain in pain. He noticed something spiking out from Toshiro's skin.

The moment this episode stopped, Toshiro didn't pass out. He was still awake, gasping for air. He didn't get any sleep that night either.

~Day 3~

Toshiro stayed in his barracks this day. He tried going to bed, but every time he tried… the burning sensations and pain wouldn't let him. Groaning every second and constantly being in pain, "I don't… know how much… longer I… can take of… this…" He groaned, leaning against the wall.

Toshiro looked out the window at the clear blue sky. His squad had to do a mission without him. Just a simple 'go to the World of the Living and kill hollows' mission. They are capable of doing that without their captain.

Nothing he did could get himself to sleep.

_Hurry up, damn you. I can't make it much longer_

"Gr, would you shut up already!? It's only been three damn days since we found that stupid dimensional rift! Leave me alone for a while!"

_Sheesh. You don't have to be so mean about it_

"You don't have to keep bugging me almost every day either. I can't speed up this transformation. So just sit tight alright?"

_Yeah. Okay fine_

~Day 4~

Toshiro had to go to the captains meeting this day. The Head Captain wasn't letting him choose. Once he got there, all the captains stared at him.

"Nothing's changed yet," he told them, taking his spot in line.

"You do know you're a test subject right? That vile wasn't tested yet and you took it," said Captain Komamura. Toshiro only nodded, trying to ignore the pain he was feeling in his chest.

"Nothing may have changed yet, Hitsugaya, but something surely feels like it changed," said the Head Captain. The meeting continued without any problems. That is… until the meeting was almost over.

Toshiro's hair slowly grew out a bit during the meeting but what really shocked the captains was his attitude now. "Well, I could care less about this place. It should all burn to Hell." His voice was darker and deep.

"Toshiro," said Jushiro in worry.

"This isn't like him at all," Head Captain observed.

"Screw you, old man," Toshiro told him. He suddenly clutched his head, falling to the ground. He started screaming in agony.

The captains didn't know what to do at that moment. Captain Kurotsuchi was impressed but had to admit he was slightly freaked out.

~Day 5~

Captain Unohana had Toshiro in her barracks in her medical room. His hair was down passed his knees now. He didn't know what was going on since the transformation was nearly complete.

"Captain Hitsugaya?" asked Unohana coming over to him.

"Hm?" Toshiro looked over at her, still feeling like he was burning up. "I'm…. alright right now." His voice sounded rough, yet wheezed when he spoke.

"You don't sound alright," Unohana observed, placing a hand on his skin. "Hm?" Toshiro started groaning as his spine started poking out of his back. He started gasping heavily and nearly screamed again.

~Day 6~

"Unohana. How is Hitsugaya doing today?" asked the Head Captain.

"He's getting worse, Head Captain. Nothing's improved," Unohana told him.

"That vile is working just perfectly," Kurotsuchi grinned.

…

Toshiro was still in the medical barracks, on the floor in pain. His voice was in a battle between normal and dark. He couldn't take it anymore. This was just too painful and not doing anything as of yet. "Gr… damn it."

~Final day~

Toshiro took off his captain's coat before another painful episode came. He was on the floor once again clutching his chest and heavily groaning. His skin poked out more as the sun started to set.

"An… any minute now…" Toshiro thought painfully. He felt his spinal cord thrusting out of his skin. His body suddenly caught fire as he screamed out. Slowly turning into a cackle.

…

Please Review ^_^


End file.
